1.15 Homecoming Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Damon Lindelof | Info=Geregisseerd door: Kevin Hooks}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- of Charlie sleeping. VOICE camera: Over here. Jack! LOCKE camera: Where's Jack? approaches We need the doctor. VOICE: He's right there. CHARLIE: What happened? of Locke walking into the caves carrying Claire. VOICE: Jack! LOCKE: Doctor! CHARLIE: Claire? MICHAEL: Is she alive? WALT: What happened? CHARLIE: Is she alright? JACK carrying Claire: Where did you find her? LOCKE: About a mile north. We were looking for the dog. JACK: Was she conscious? LOCKE: She collapsed in my arms. CHARLIE: Did she say anything? HURLEY: Charlie, man, is she injured? WALT: Is she alright? JACK: Everybody needs to back off, okay? Just give her some air. wipes Claire's brow with a cloth. Claire, can you hear me? Wake up now. Hey, Claire, Claire. Wake up now. opens her eyes. Hey. screams and scrambles away. JACK: Claire? It's okay. It's okay. CHARLIE: Claire. You're safe. CLAIRE: Who are you? Who are you? Who are you people? COMMERCIAL BREAK of jungle, then of Claire at the caves CLAIRE: I don't understand. I don't know any Ethan. I don't remember. I don't remember any of you. I don't remember any of this. CHARLIE: What do you remember? CLAIRE: Um, I was on a plane flying to LA from Sydney. JACK: Claire, we we're all on that plane. It crashed here on this island. That was almost a month ago. CLAIRE: No, I'm, I'm due. JACK: Your baby's fine. He's kicking, everything's normal. Okay? CLAIRE: Well, if it's been almost a month then why hasn't somebody come to get us? of Jack, Locke and Charlie looking around not knowing what to say, as Jin and Sun look on. JIN subtitled: What do you think is going on? SUN subtitled: I don't know. JIN subtitled: Is she alright? The girl? SUN subtitled: Yes, I think so. JIN subtitled: And the baby? SUN subtitled: I'm sure the baby is fine. of Locke and Boone. BOONE: Think she escaped? LOCKE: You were right beside me, Boone, you know as much as I do. BOONE: Well, where did she come from? I mean, we were out pretty deep. Nothing's out there. gives a faint smile She didn't say anything at all about Ethan? LOCKE: Apparently she doesn't even remember Ethan. BOONE: The guy pretends to be one of us -- he drags her through the jungle for almost two weeks -- she doesn't remember him? LOCKE: Apparently. BOONE: You think he's around? LOCKE: I sure hope not. of Claire's journal CHARLIE: Claire, here's your journal. It might help. sits down next to her And this is where you sleep. It's quite cozy, isn't it? When he -- Ethan -- when he took you away he took me, too. The others came after us. They got me back, but you, you were gone. CLAIRE: Who is he, Ethan? CHARLIE: Ethan? Ethan's the bad guy. CLAIRE: So, we were together when. . . CHARLIE: Yeah. CLAIRE: Why did he leave you? CHARLIE: Why don't we leave that lovely story for the morning. You've had enough for one day. CLAIRE: Ah, I won't be sleeping. CHARLIE: Oh, lucky for me. I'm not much of a sleeper myself. Finally, I'll have someone to stay up with. CLAIRE: We're friends? CHARLIE: Yeah. Yeah, we're friends. FLASHBACK hear the sound of someone snorting heroin. TOMMY: How's that feel, mate? CHARLIE: Sodding fantastic. TOMMY: Good, 'cause, uh, we're almost out. CHARLIE: But we're not out yet. Carpe Diem, my friend. TOMMY: Look, save your French for someone who appreciates it. CHARLIE: Latin, Tommy. It's Latin. TOMMY: Well, is it Latin for I've got a pile of money so we can score vast quantities of illicit substances? CHARLIE: No. TOMMY: I suppose you ought to clean up then. It's time to put you to work. of girl in a bar. TOMMY camera: It's Lucy Heatherton and right in oh so many wonderful ways. Just graduated from Oxford, lives in Knightbridge with her dear old dad, Mr. Francis Price Heatherton who, my friend, is bloody loaded. CHARLIE: How you amass this information never ceases to amaze me, Tommy. TOMMY: Ready to fall in love Mr. Charlie Pace of the legendary rock band, Driveshaft? CHARLIE: Absolutely. of money going into a Jukebox and You All Everybody being selected by Tommy. Charlie is with Lucy and other girls at her table. CHARLIE: Seriously, ladies. I demand you stop buying me more drinks. I'm a man of high moral standing. Your obvious plans to take me home and ravish me will not work, saucy sirens. I believe in monogamy. I will not be shared like a common curry. LUCY: Are we that obvious? CHARLIE: Dreadfully. Call yourself ladies? Jane Austen would be ashamed. I personally. . . of the conversation goes down. Shot of Tommy watching. on the island, a shot of the ocean pans to Sayid. SAYID: The girl is pregnant. Very pregnant. Are we supposed to believe that she escaped from him? CHARLIE: What are you getting at? SAYID: Ethan infiltrated us. Whoever he is and wherever he comes from, he's intelligent. Who's to say he didn't even send Claire? CHARLIE: You're off your head, mate. JACK: Charlie, calm down. That's a stretch, Sayid. SAYID: Then tell me, doctor, how many times have you diagnosed actual amnesia and such a selective brand of it. JACK: Okay, it's rare. But she's been through a major trauma. It is possible that her memory reset to the crash. LOCKE: And the chances of that memory returning? JACK: I don't know. CHARLIE: You know what? You boys talk about Claire all you want. I'm actually going to go spend some time with her. I get the impression she might still be a tad upset. of Jin walking with his fishing net. Charlie comes running up. CHARLIE: Oy, Jin. You heading back to the caves? greets Jin in Korean And Jin returns the greeting. Safety in numbers, right? Of course, you have no idea what I'm talking about. How nice it must be to not be involved in the bloody insanity that surrounds us at every turn. It's quite beautiful, really. You take care of your wife. Everything else is someone else's problem. No need to be involved in the decision-making process. No tree-shaking behemoths, French transmissions, just sweet, bloody ignorance. and Jin hear a whirring sound. Jin gets pegged with a rock and collapses. Ethan walks up. ETHAN: Charlie, I want her back. CHARLIE: What? I. . . ETHAN: I want you to bring her back. CHARLIE: What did you do to her? grabs a stick and tries to hit Ethan What did you do? grabs Charlie by the neck and lifts him up against a tree. ETHAN: You bring her here. If you don't, I'm going to kill one of them. And then if you don't bring her back before sundown tomorrow I'll kill another, and another, another. One everyday. And Charlie, I'll kill you last. COMMERCIAL BREAK of Charlie at the beach. CHARLIE: What do we do? We go out and we bloody kill him! LOCKE: Calm down, Charlie. We don't want the others to get upset and. . . CHARLIE: Forget the others. He's out there right now, Locke. JACK: I think he's right. A man threatens to kill one of us unless we bring him Claire, and what, we just wait for that to happen? We tracked him once before, we can track him again. LOCKE: You both seem to have forgotten how that turned out. Jack He bested you physically. Charlie He hung you from a tree. Running into the jungle unarmed is not going to get the job done. CHARLIE: So what does get it done? LOCKE: We circle the wagons, tell a select few about the threat. We post sentries here and back at the caves. JACK: Tell a select few? He does what he says he going to do and that blood's on our hands. LOCKE: Okay, Jack, we tell everyone. But, you want to protect them, you need to start thinking defense. JACK: We move everybody off the beach, back up into the caves. LOCKE: What if Ethan isn't alone? What if he delivered his threat so that we would gather like sheep to the slaughter in a confined space where they can roll in and take us all in one fell swoop. JACK: Okay, John. Obviously, you have a plan. So, let's hear it. of Sun ministering to Jin's wound. SUN subtitled: What do you think is going on? JIN subtitled: What's going on? How would I know? SUN subtitled: Maybe the others understand. JIN subtitled: The others? I was attacked because of what they have done. of Claire and Charlie. CLAIRE: The others are avoiding me. CHARLIE: Sorry? CLAIRE: No one will talk to me. You know, it just feels like something's going on. CHARLIE: Anything coming back? CLAIRE: After the crash, no. Some of this stuff's probably better forgotten anyway. closes her diary. CHARLIE: Well, I don't know about you, but the rest of us have been having a wonderful time. We even built a golf course. CLAIRE: You're sure there's nothing going on? CHARLIE: Absolutely. CLAIRE: Okay. FLASHBACK of Lucy and Charlie walking in the door of Lucy's house. LUCY: You're quite enamored with yourself, aren't you? CHARLIE: Now, Lucy, I know it's our first date and you want to appear demure, but, you know, if you want to invite me back for sex don't say tea, say sex. LUCY: Do you want tea, or not? CHARLIE: I'd love some. LUCY: Brilliant. CHARLIE: So where is the old man? LUCY: I don't know. I think he's buying some paper company up in Slough. CHARLIE: Oh, yeah? Do you two get on? LUCY: Dad's quite cool, actually. He was rather proud when I told him I was going on a date with a bona fide rock star. of Charlie sizing up everything in the room while Lucy is making tea. Camera lingers on a cigarette case. LUCY back in the room: It was Winston Churchill's. Dad collects all sorts of rubbish from the great leaders of the empire. Hey, you should meet him. CHARLIE: Winston, no thanks. I heard he's quite moldy. LUCY: My father. He's coming back tomorrow. You should come round for dinner. CHARLIE: I'd love to. LUCY: Excellent. of Charlie back on the island. [Shot of Jack sharpening a knife. Kate approaches. KATE: You look hungry. throws him a fruit JACK: Thanks. KATE: Locke told us what happened. Why do you think he wants her back? JACK: I don't know. KATE: Maybe it's time you use that key you've been wearing around your neck. There are 4 nine millimeters in the Marshal's case.. JACK: Uh-uh. No. I hand them out, someone hears something out in the jungle and gets scared, the chances of us shooting each other are much higher than of us shooting him. KATE: We're beyond sharpening knives here, Jack. JACK: I am not putting guns in untrained hands. of Locke, Boone and Sayid creating a perimeter trip wire signal. LOCKE: Trip it. bag of garbage falls making a warning sound. SAYID: Not bad. LOCKE: 4 of these around the perimeter will do the job. SAYID: I have fires prepared at 20 meter intervals. LOCKE: Excellent. SAYID: Some of the men have volunteered for sentry duty. I'm going to put them on rotating shifts. BOONE: I'll take a shift. SAYID: Okay. LOCKE: Absolutely, we're counting on you Boone. of Jack and Charlie at the caves. CHARLIE: Maybe we should move her. JACK: She's safer here. CHARLIE: What about the mountain? There could be another cave? JACK: She's safer here, Charlie. CHARLIE yelling: Nobody's safe. JACK: Hey. CHARLIE: It's my fault he took her. I was responsible. I should have taken care of her. I should. . . JACK: Charlie, nothing's going to happen to her, okay? CHARLIE: Yeah, okay. FLASHBACK see Charlie having dinner with Lucy and her dad, Frank. FRANK: Well, Charlie, I think my lovely daughter would agree that you're the most impressive person who's ever had dinner with us. CHARLIE: My condolences, sir. FRANK: I don't know if Lucy mentioned it to you, but I was in a band once myself, you know. CHARLIE: Oh. LUCY: They were called the Protestant Reformation. FRANK: Yes. Ouch. Dreadful, huh? CHARLIE: You gave it up then? FRANK: Well, I was married, Lucy was on the way. Her mom, god rest her soul, wanted me to keep trying, but I was wanting to be more practical, responsible, I guess. You know, a man has to provide, take care of his family. A man has to think about the future. LUCY: And, of course, your band was bloody awful. FRANK: Yes, there was that, too. Small detail. So, are you working on a new album Charlie? CHARLIE: We're in a bit of a hiatus right now. Liam, my brother, just had a daughter. So, you know, we're taking some time off. Quite a lot of time off, actually. It's been a year since we were together. I'm thinking of doing a solo project. Liam and I don't exactly keep in touch and there's been some problems with royalties. The fact of the matter is, sir, uh, I think that Driveshaft might be dead. of bar/pub. TOMMY: You took a sodding what? CHARLIE: A job, Tom. TOMMY: A job doing what? CHARLIE: Selling copiers. TOMMY: You took a job selling copiers? CHARLIE: I like it. TOMMY: She's a moose. CHARLIE: Don't say that. TOMMY: Are you off your bleeding chump, man? I've been getting you off on my skag for over a week now on spec. Spec means speculation. CHARLIE: Yes, I know what speculation means. TOMMY: In this case, the speculation that you'll execute your end of the plan and steal something of value which I can, in turn, sell. And by the time the poor helpless bird realizes it's missing it never even occurs to her that rock star Charlie bloody Pace could be responsible for such larceny, and the bloody party continues. CHARLIE: Look, I -- I don't think Liam's coming back. I have to think about my future. TOMMY: Your future? CHARLIE: Yeah. TOMMY: Really? CHARLIE: Yes. TOMMY: When do you start this job? CHARLIE: Monday. TOMMY: Today's Friday, isn't it? After a weekend without a fix Monday should be bloody wonderful. Let's see how the future treats you then, hey Charlie. of Boone, Locke, Sayid on sentry duty. Boone is falling asleep. One of the wires is tripped and a bag of garbage falls waking Boone up. It's now daylight. Boone hears something and goes running after it. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Boone running after the sound; he falls and Vincent comes running and licks Boone's face. LOCKE camera: Over here -- through the tree line -- something tripped the alarm. SAYID: I think we found another missing castaway. hear a woman scream and go running to the beach where there's a body in the sand. BOONE: What happened? SAYID: Is he alive? BOONE: Oh, god. SAYID: How did he get past us? of Charlie, Kate and Hurley at the beach. HURLEY: I thought those guys had a full on perimeter set up. KATE: Locke said it didn't matter -- he came in from the water. HURLEY: You sure it wasn't an accident? I mean, maybe the guy just drowned or something. KATE: His neck was broken, his arms, all the bones in his fingers. HURLEY: Yeah, okay. Got it. SAWYER entering: Guess old Steve drew the short straw. HURLEY: Dude, that was Scott. of a burial mound. HURLEY: Scott Jackson worked for an internet company in Santa Cruz. He won a sales prize: two week Australian vacation, all expenses paid. He was a good guy. Sorry I kept calling you Steve, man. Um, amen, I guess. I don't know how to end these. of Claire walking to the spring in the caves. Redshirts are staring. CLAIRE Shannon: Hi, why is everyone staring at me? SHANNON: I'm not staring at you. CLAIRE: What's your name? SHANNON: Shannon. CLAIRE: Shannon? You're staring. SHANNON: You mean nobody's told you? CLAIRE: Told me what? of Charlie walking in jungle. CLAIRE camera at first: Why? Why did you lie to me? CHARLIE: Okay, look. . . CLAIRE: What else didn't you tell me? CHARLIE: I just thought with your memory there wasn't anything you could do. CLAIRE: Nothing I could do? Why would you keep in the dark, Charlie? I'm already in the dark. CHARLIE: Sorry. I just wanted to take care of you. CLAIRE: I can take care of myself. FLASHBACK of Charlie in a suit looking sick and sweaty. LUCY: Look at you. Charlie Pace, respectable businessman. CHARLIE: You didn't have to buy me this suit, Lucy. LUCY: Mmhm. And what did you intend on wearing for your first day of work? CHARLIE: I have shirts -- with buttons. LUCY: You okay? CHARLIE: Yeah, just a bit nervous. LUCY: Don't be. Dad's put the fix in. He's already demanded they buy two copiers to boost your confidence. of Charlie looking at the cigarette case. LUCY camera walking away: Have you memorized the manual? CHARLIE: Backwards and forwards. LUCY: Say something impressive. CHARLIE: Uh, the Heatherton C815 copy center's leading scan offerings combine the benefits of document capture with instant delivery anywhere, anytime. LUCY: Anywhere? CHARLIE: Anytime, baby. LUCY: You've been on stage in front of thousands of screaming fans. This is just some men who want to buy a silly copy machine. You're going to do great. I believe in you. Oh, almost forgot, wait here. CHARLIE: Okay. swipes the cigarette case LUCY: Alright, now I know you'll protest, but you simply can't be respected unless you have one of these. presents him with a briefcase CHARLIE: Oh, Lucy. LUCY: You're welcome. CHARLIE: Okay, well. I'm going to be late -- the bus. LUCY: The bus? Are you daft? I'm driving you. CHARLIE: Oh, no, Lucy. I'd rather you didn't. LUCY: No argument. Have everything you need? CHARLIE: Yeah. LUCY: Then let's get you to work. of Boone sharpening a spear with a knife. Jack approaches Locke. JACK: John, want to take a walk? walk away a bit. JACK: What do you think happens after the sun sets tonight? LOCKE: Oh, if we don't bring Claire to him? Rhetorical, Jack. Same thing happens tonight as happened last night. JACK: You think you can track him? LOCKE: I'm sorry? JACK: We know where he attacked Jin and Charlie, do you think you can pick up the trail? LOCKE: Maybe, but I wouldn't. JACK: Wouldn't? LOCKE: Jack, I'm not a cold man. I feel for the loss of one of our own, but nothing fundamental's changed. Wherever he is, wherever he comes from, we're on Ethan's turf. He has the advantage. To him we're nothing more than a bunch of scared idiots with sharp sticks. JACK: What if I told you I had a way to get the advantage back? LOCKE: Then I would ask: what way might that be, Jack? and Locke go to the gun case which Jack opens. LOCKE: Why, doctor, you've been holding out on us. JACK: I'm guessing you know who to handle one of these? holds the gun out to Locke. COMMERCIAL BREAK of Charlie, Locke, Jack, Sayid at the caves. CHARLIE: Are you insane? JACK: It's the best chance we have, Charlie. CHARLIE: No bloody way. SAYID: If you want to capture Ethan, we have to ensnare him. And the only way do that is by giving him what he wants. CHARLIE: You have no idea what you're talking about. This guy, he will kill all of you. You can't protect her. . . CLAIRE entering: Charlie, I can talk for myself. CHARLIE: Claire, they want to use you as bait. CLAIRE: I don't remember Ethan. I don't remember what he did to me. But if I can help stop him from hurting anyone else I have to do that. CHARLIE: I'm coming with you. You said there were 4 guns. LOCKE: You ever fire a weapon, Charlie? JACK: Alright, we should do this. Let's figure out a game plan. Alright, Sayid, you're the soldier; Locke, you're the hunter. . . FLASHBACK CHARLIE: Allow me to demonstrate the awesome speed of the C815 using one your technical manuals. of Charlie fumbling around trying to get the copier to work; looking in the manual, getting more and more flustered, and finally puking on the copy machine. of Charlie back at the island. Shot of Locke and Jack. LOCKE: Charlie's right. JACK: About what? LOCKE: We have 4 guns, we should have 4 men. of Jack, Sawyer, Kate. SAWYER: Help? Moi? JACK: You know how to handle a gun, or not? SAWYER: Well, I know at least one polar bear that seems to think so. hands Sawyer a gun Where'd you get the hardware, Hoss? KATE: I want to come. JACK: Sorry, we're out of guns. And no one goes out there unarmed. SAWYER: How much ammo you got? JACK: 100 rounds give or take. SAWYER: All 9's, right? 9 millimeters -- guns? JACK: Yeah, why? SAWYER: Because if the lady wants to come. . . gets a gun out of his tent Lifted this off the Marshal back in the old days. Remember him, don't you? Surly guy, kind of square of jaw, carries a Sig 9. JACK: Yeah, I remember you shot him. And missed. SAWYER: Yeah, well, bygones. And hell, 5 guns are better than 4. of Charlie watching the guys and Kate preparing to go. SAYID: He'll be surrounded at 5 points. Everyone will be in visual contact with you. Make sure you stay in the area I've shown you. Remember, guns are the measure of last resort. We want him alive. of Charlie watching them leave. Shot of cloudy sky. Shot of Claire standing in a clearing in the rain waiting for Ethan to come. We see Sayid up in a tree. Sawyer, Jack, and Locke hiding. Ethan enters and starts chasing Claire. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Ethan chasing Claire; Jack runs in and tackles Ethan, losing his gun. The others come to help as Jack and Ethan slug each other. LOCKE: Over here. Over here. Jack's got him. Hold your fire. Don't shoot. We want him alive. Claire runs over to her You alright? SAWYER up with Kate following: Over here. SAYID: Hold your fire! SAWYER: Easy. gets up off of Ethan. SAWYER: Knockout. Nice one, Doc. Now, maybe somebody can tell me just who or what this son-of-bitch is. starts to get up, everybody points their gun at him. Uh, uh, uh, jungle boy. Not even for one second. is suddenly shot in the chest 6 times. The camera pans to reveals Charlie as the shooter. JACK: Charlie?!? of the ocean. The rain has stopped. Jack sits down by Charlie. JACK: Why did you do it, Charlie? CHARLIE: Because he deserved to die. JACK: He could have told us where he came from, what he wanted with Claire, why he. . . CHARLIE: Do you really think he would have told us anything, Jack? I wasn't going to let that animal anywhere near her again. Ever. FLASHBACK see Charlie knocking on Lucy's door. She opens it. CHARLIE: Lucy, I'm sorry. I've been having some problems. If I could just explain... LUCY: Leave, Charlie. CHARLIE: Lucy, I made a mistake. LUCY: You made a mistake? My father's sales manager comes here to my house to return a cigarette case that the EMT pulled from your suit pocket at the bloody hospital, and it still smells of your sick. CHARLIE whispering: I didn't mean to. LUCY: Oh, you meant to, Charlie. You meant to from the start. You're a liar. I believed you and you lied. I thought you wanted to -- you said -- you selfish bastard. CHARLIE: Lucy, if I can just explain. LUCY: Tell me one thing, and don't you dare lie to me. I get why you pretended to like me. I understand why you stole, because you're a junky. But I don't understand why you took the job. Why did you take the job, Charlie? CHARLIE: I guess I -- I wanted to be respectable. I wanted you to think that I could take care of you. LUCY: You'll never take care of anyone. of Charlie back at the caves; Hurley with his headphones; Sun and Jin; Jack getting water; Shannon tending to Sayid's arm; Charlie alone when Claire walks up. CLAIRE: I remember peanut butter. Why do I remember peanut butter? CHARLIE: It was imaginary peanut butter, actually. CLAIRE: I don't know what happened to me. I'm scared. I want to trust you. Goodnight, Charlie. CHARLIE: Goodnight, Claire. Category: Transcripten